David Tapp (S3-S1)
David Tapp has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the first five Saw films, as well as sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic and the the flashbacks that were shown in SAW VI, are canon in this continuity while we are slightly remaking SAW VI for Series 3. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps. It is VERY VERY STRONGLY advised that you see all five of the Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. David Tapp is a character from the Saw film series and controlled by the Horror RPG's creator and President, El Rooto (formerly known as missingmachete). Character History "I'm'a kill you, you sick asshole!" - David Tapp Life And Career Little is known about David Tapp's early life, but he seems to have had a fairly normal upbringing and a respectable career with the Los Angeles Police Department. He appears to have had a close partnership with fellow detectives, Allison Kerry and Steven Sing. Tapp's career was normal and nothing affected him too badly, until he was assigned to investigate the Jigsaw case. The Jigsaw Killer In the Spring of 2005, a serial killer nicknamed by the media "Jigsaw" kidnapped several morally debased citizens and placed them in gruesome contraptions that were meant to test their will to live in a bizarre and cruel attempt to make them appreciate their lives more. Jigsaw's first two victims, Paul Stallberg and Mark Rodriguez, were killed in their traps, but there was one survivor at the time, Amanda Young. Young was a former heroin addict, who one day was kidnapped by Jigsaw along with her heroin dealer and to survive her trap (a device rigged into her mouth and set to rip it apart if she failed to unlock it in time), she had to slice open the stomach of her "dead cell mate," her heroin dealer. Tapp learned during Amanda's emotional testimony that her "dead cell mate" was only overdosed on opium, and Amanda learned that he was still alive when she began to slice into him and barely got the key into the free herself from her trap. She fled from the scene after being "congratulated" by an eerie puppet that was seen on an instructional VHS tape that instructed her how to survive her "game." With Amanda's testimony and her instructional tape as evidence, Tapp worked hard to try to pinpoint Jigsaw's base of operations, and eventually, faintly seeing the logo of a small-time gang known as "K2K" spray-painted on a wall that was visible on the tape. K2K's territory had been very small, only five blocks, and it didn't take long for Tapp and his partner Sing to determine that Jigsaw must've operated somewhere in the area. Raid Tapp and Sing banded together for an unauthorized raid on an old warehouse that was formerly a mannequin factory, on 213 Stygian Street. The two detectives cautiously entered the warehouse, and it didn't take them long to uncover Jigsaw's lair with his grisly tools and traps. The two eventually found a man shackled to a chair and gagged, Jeff Ridenhour, a dentist who was arrested the previous week after being suspected of child molestation but was later released on bond. Tapp and Sing saw that the chair Jeff was bound to appeared to have two power drills positioned to the sides of his neck and ready to drill into him. The two detectives tried to free him when Jigsaw arrived, and the detectives held the cloaked Jigsaw at gunpoint, when he activated the Drill Chair trap. Sing frantically tried to find the right key to free Jeff from the trap, while Tapp held Jigsaw at gunpoint. Jigsaw eventually attacked Tapp by slashing his throat with a spring-loaded wrist blade that Jigsaw had hidden under his right robe sleeve (the slash wasn't fatal), and Sing gave chase. Tapp composed himself a short while later to help Sing chase Jigsaw, when Tapp found Sing's corpse blown to pieces by rigged shotguns above that had their triggers connected with a tripwire. After the LAPD learned of the unauthorized raid that resulted in Sing's death, Tapp was discharged from the force, but continued the investigation in his own way. Deadly Obsession Over the Summer and Fall, Tapp was obsessed with the Jigsaw case, feeling the need to close it and avenge Sing's death. For some reason, Tapp had a sneaky suspicion that Dr. Lawrence Gordon, a neurosurgeon at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital in Los Angeles, was responsible for the murders, after his penlight was found at Mark Rodriguez's murder scene, despite the fact that Gordon's alibi held on the time of Rodriguez's death. Tapp began obsessively spying on Gordon and his family, well into the Fall months. Tapp even went as far as hiring an amateur photographer named Adam Faulkner to spy on Gordon and take photographs of him, paying Adam upfront for each errand. Tapp would use the alias of "Bob" during his communication with Adam. In October 2005, Tapp got a break in the case, when gunshots were heard erupting from the Gordons' apartment. Tapp, armed with his pistol, headed for the apartment and managed to rescue Dr. Gordon's wife Alison and their daughter Diana, from a hospital orderly named Zep Hindle who had taken them hostage. Zep fired back at Tapp, but Tapp retaliated. After a fight, Tapp chased Zep into the night that eventually led to a car chase and ultimately a confrontation in the sewers. Convinced that Zep was Jigsaw, Tapp desperately chased the orderly into the sewers, but was killed when during a fight, Zep discharged his pistol and shot Tapp in the abdomen, killing him. However Mark Hoffman, a fellow detective in Tapp's precinct house and one of John Kramer's first accomplices (unknown to everyone else working in the precinct), had disposed of Tapp's body and left it only to be discovered by Dr. Gary Vogel and Bruno Trimble, criminal scientists whom were looking for some more test subjects for their Necrozine serum... Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One A Return From the Grave Regular Appearance David Tapp stands six feet three inches tall and weighs between two hundred and thirty to two hundred and seventy pounds. He has a slim build but also has a fair bit of muscle to him. He has short black hair, brown eyes and often sports some beard stubble. He typically dresses in casual dress clothes or street clothes. He had a scar across his neck from Kramer's throat slash, but apparently healed itself after post re-animation. Trademark Gear Tapp usually carried his 9mm Beretta 92FS semi-automatic pistol, police badge and identification, and other assorted detective gear. Category:Police